Inazuma Eleven: Team Youkai of Mythico High : To Save a School
by AriaPsiana389
Summary: Mythico High is a school where pupils with bonds to legendry creatures go to learn, may that creature be a mighty god or a spirit that likes the rain. This school is close to closing down, since it is near enough empty. Their soccer team's coach has sent a request to go against Raimon, in hopes to advertise the school. But the character we follow, does not quite know what to do yet


**Sadly, I do not own Inazuma Eleven. If this idea sounds like someone elses, it is pure coincidence, I have only ever read one Inazuma fanfic in my life. And that is definitely not like this.**

 **And sorry for the double title, I have no idea what to call this yet...**

"Oi, Kit! There's a cloud in the sky. Better run before it rains, don't want to get wet!" A black haired boy wearing a feather necklace sneered as a chorus of laughter broke out.

"Back off Kara, leave Kimiko alone. What has she ever done to you?" The only one that didn't laugh, scowled at the boy.

The one to defend her was Tora Byakko. He had white hair with black stripes and a tiger tooth around his neck that had imaged carved into it.

"Well for one, she's breathing."

"Karasu!"

Kimiko sighed. It was always like this. If she didn't have to of joined she wouldn't have. She didn't know why everyone hated her, but she lived with it and accepted the hate. It didn't bother her as much anymore.

Well, that was what she wanted them and herself to believe.

"That's enough boys!" Ami Terasu, their coach seemed to appear from nowhere to get everyone back on track, "Less talking more practicing! The kids from Inazuma will be here soon and we need to be prepared. They beat Zeus and Teikoku, we've done nothing. Yes, this may only be a friendly match to get our name out there but this is a rare chance to go against these guys."

Everyone instantly went back to practice using many different exercises and drills.

Except Kimiko. She stood on the sidelines with a frown on her face. Ami watched closely to see what she would do. She shook her head as she watched Kimiko walk away, Ami knew exactly where she was going but she decided against doing anything.

 **Kimiko's pov**

I walked away from everyone. _Ran away_ was what I really did. I couldn't stand being around them anymore. I didn't have a reason to be there. I couldn't even remember why I joined the stupid club anyway. It was probably because we were pressured to join atleast one club when we enrolled in this school. Tora and Yuuto, our captain, were the only ones to actually like me there.

I found myself infront of the stable, which I usually helped out around when I had spare time. It was near to the back of the school and nobody but the equastrian and falconary clubs came here. The aviary was right next to it and a pasture for the horses on the other side. A few horses were still outside.

This school was large, but it was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded in dense forests. It meant they were not bothered much, or bothered anyone else. They had no enemies or friends. It was neutral, hardly known of. Somehow we used to be some bigshot back in the early days, or so I was told.

Though there were few students here and the reason we needed to get our name out there was because the school, after the current year, is being threatened to close. The schools budget was tight, we already sold half the horses that belonged to the school, and Ami was hoping that they could encourage more students to come if they faired well against Raimon. If this didn't work, all clubs would slowly be closed before, at the end of the year, the entire school followed suite. Which was bad for me. I had nowhere else to live.q My parents were away on business in Egypt and we had no family house here, they would be away for another year afterwards at least. That's what was the downside of their job. They could be away for a year or two between each trip and usually left a few days after getting back. So they used to stay here during that short time. I was used to it so it never really bothered me much, wasn't like I was close to them or anything. It would just be nice for them to take me with them next time though, instead of leaving me here.

I'll just have to enjoy it while I can.

Maybe I should go find Theo... Wait, no he's in History at the moment...

I sighed and sat on the gate to the pasture, facing inwards. I just sat and watched the horses go on about their own business, already calming down. Karasu really knew how to get on my nerves. I would have stayed, but it wasn't like the others would let me do anything anyway. Except Tora, he was the nice guy of the team, no wonder he was the captain. And why I was still on it, if anyone else was, I would have been kicked off long ago.

A horse wandered over and I patted its snout. But then something startled the horse and it bolted, causing me to jump, falling back off the gate. It was one of the skittish ones that would panic at even a bird flying too close or a dogs bark. And it wouldn't calm down quickly either. We tended to keep it outside so it didn't hurt itself when it panicked inside.

"Ow..." I grumbled and stood up, brushing myself off.

Then something hit me in the back. I frowned and turned around.

The gate was open and the horse was gone.

I blinked for a moment before hearing hooves behind me, getting further away. A horse on the run would mean big trouble to me. I looked around the field before closing the gate and rushing inside.

Going along the stalls I looked for a certain horse before stopping. I had reins in my hand, though I didn't need a saddle. Plus I wouldn't have time to fiddle with that.

Opening the stall, I walked inside before strapping the reins to the horse and leading her outside. The horse was the one thing I actually owned of worth here, apart from my necklace but that was cheap compared to her. She was a white horse speckled with black, lightly built for speed and agility though still strong for her size.

Instantly getting on the horse, I raced after the escapee. Into the forest. Unfortunatly the horse was heading in the direction of the road, and if the Raimon kids were due today, it could run into their vehicle and cause an incident.

Yeah, I always think on the bright side.

Up ahead I could see the back end of the horse. At least I now knew I was going in the right direction. I urged Hanako to go faster, she obeyed, steadly catching up. Unfortunatly the runaway was also built for speed, and the road was getting closer. I could hear a car, a large one at that.

 **Inazuma Caravan**

"So... Who're we up against?" One of the boys at the back of the caravan asked.

Their coach was stood at the front, "Team Yokai from Mythico High. Their only sports team that is still active, but not highly skilled. Each member is thought to command a "spirit" or "demon", hence the name. We are here, not just for practice against Aliea, but to help this school from being closed down."

"Wait what!?"

"It's being closed down?"

"D-demons!?"

"Interesting."

Their coach sighed at the noise they made, "Now there's no need for a fuss about this. There is simply not enough students at the school for it to keep running. Their own coach contacted me in hopes that a game between our two teams would advertise the school and more students will join.

"It is also possible that we could get one of them to join the team. Having skills from a team such as this would increase our strength greatly."

"We've got a problem..." The driver spoke up, alerting everyone about the horse charging towards the vehicle.

"Oh no."

The coach sat down and the driver swirved the caravan out of the way. The caravan skidded and spun slightly before stopping next to a tree.

"Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah..."

"I'm good."

"Yep!"

"I think I bit my lip..."

"Where are my glasses?"

"I think everyone's alright."

The driver nodded as everyone checked themselves over. One of the kids, a boy with an orange headband stood up and looked out the window to see the back end of a horse charge past. The shock of nearly being hit seemed to make it slow down and stop a few feet away, breathing heavily and looking rather startled.

The kids got out of the car and one tried to approach the horse to calm it down. Another coming from behind.

Another horse charged down the road and distracted the first just before the kid behind it got kicked in the face.

"Are you stupid! Never approach a horse from behind! They'll think your a predator!"

That was then they all noticed a girl on the back of the second horse. She had white hair and red eyes, a necklace with some sort of red stone sphere.

And she did not look happy.

 **Kimiko**

I nearly had a heart attack when the runaway turned and headed straight for the caravan, head on. Even more so when the caravan swerved to avoid the horse. Luckily, to my relief it stopped just before hitting a tree. Which also seemed to have shocked the horse enough to make it stop.

It stood, pawing the ground and breathing heavily, looking around rapidly and ears flat to head. Poor thing was frightened to death.

I frowned when the people on the caravan got off and tried to approach the horse in a group. What made it worse was one went in from behind.

I had stopped Hanako just before the caravan swerved so I had to move her again to distract the horse and stop it from kicking the kid. I say kid, but they looked my age.

"Are you stupid! Never approach a horse from behind! They'll think your a predator!"

I surprised myself with the outburst, but I had a mixture of relief and slight anger with myself for letting the horse escape in the first place. I was pretty much panicking on the inside. What would have happened if they collided, or the horse managed to kick them? Not something good. Especially if these people were Raimon. Which I think they were.

The group had only just seemed to notice my presence.

"Can you back off. You're making it worse." I said, managing to lower my voice somewhat.

They all backed away at my command, looking slightly confused.

I jumped off Hanako and slowly approached the horse. Luckily I didn't forget to bring a rope or something to tie to him to bring him back. The eyes on my back made me feel nervous. My hands shook slightly as I slowly reached up to place a hand infront of the horses nose.

"There there. Good boy." I said, trying to calm the horse.

It seemed to work as his ears relaxed, moving up slightly. He stopped pawing the ground and his full attention was on me. I smiled, feeling myself relax.

Not long after the horse managed to calm down enough for me to strap the spare reins on. I attached both Hanako's and the other horses reins together so if I moved one, the other would walk beside it.

I sighed and turned to the group behind me, the embarrassment of snapping at them earlier coming back.

"Um... Sorry for being so rude and I'm glad none of you are hurt." I said as I bowed before straightening, "Raimon Jr. High, right?"

Some boy with an oraange headband stepped forward, "That's right! I'm Mark Evans! Team captain and goalie!"

"My... You're hyper..." I chuckled, "Kimiko Tsune. I guess my friend calls me Kit, and I don't really have a place on the field yet."

Note that not being plural...

"I-is it true that y-you're a demon?" Some large kid asked, looking scared.

That just made me laugh slightly, "Demon? No, that's just a myth."

I turned and mounted Hanako, looking back at the kid and winked, "Or is it? What can we truly class as a demon?"

I chuckled at his reaction before looking more seriously at the old man that was looking over the vehicle.

"Is your engine ok? I don't think we have anything we could pick you up in if your car doesn't work."

He shook his head, "No, that's alright. It still works."

 **A/N: Hey everyone! Yay, another fanfic from me! To be honest I've had this in my head for a very long time and this chapter was ever so slowly updated as time passed. The other day I got my head back in the game and actually wrote the rest of it. Though I cant say chapters will be added regularly, I was only using it to get back into the flow of writing fanfics (been away for a while, got addicted to roleplays...)**

 **Anyway, a few questions for you guys! Here goes:**

 **English or Japanese names for the canons? I've only ever watched the dub on Kix.**

 **I am thinking of putting Kimiko in a relationship and was thinking of Shawn/Fubuki? Who do you guys want? That includes the guys on the team. I've sadly got too many polls at the moment so I wont be putting one up yet...**

 **Anywhere that I can get a transcript? I cant keep watching the same episode over and over again (plus mother keeps deleting them off the tv)**

 **Should the entire team travel around or should I just have Kimiko join the team? The whole team would be that they would have random encounters with everyone.**

 **Oh, and, what do you guys think in general to this? In other words, review please!**

 **Aliea will appear in a chapter or two, but until then it would be the match between Raimon and Mythico (yeah, creative, I know) and just interaction between the characters, like training and such. I have not yet worked out how they are related to the spirits and such, I may give them another form in the matches or just traits, which many of them already do. Such as the necklace Kimiko has is a Hoshi-no-Tama, a fox orb that holds the powers of a kitsune.**


End file.
